Security
by princessofwriting
Summary: There's new anti-ghost security at school. Something Tucker can't disable. Something that hurts Danny all the time. What is it? And how can it be stopped?
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly, I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"So did you see the email the school sent out to all of the parents?" questioned Sam to Danny and Tucker as they played video games on a warm Sunday afternoon.

"No, what's it about?" asked Tucker, while still engrossed in his game.

"The school is adding some new anti-ghost security, it will be completely installed on Monday" the Goth teen answered.

Danny immediately paled and he sat frozen in shock. Danny's pause allowed Tucker to win the game and he immediately jumped up and started doing a victory dance. "Eh em," coughed Sam as she gestured to their half-ghost friend.

"Oh, sorry," apologized Tucker.

"Don't worry about it," smiled Sam as she put a calming hand on Danny's shoulder, "You've faced ghost weapons from your parents, Skulker, and even Valerie. I'm sure you can handle a bit of school security."

Danny began to get out of his shock. "And besides," added Tucker, "I can disable any device."

"Your guys are right," Danny sighed, "but there's still one thing that bothers me."

"What?" the other two friends asked in unison.

Danny gazed at the TV screen before saying, "Tucker beat me at this game!"

The three friends walked to school together the following Monday. "So what do you think the new security will be?" asked Danny.

"Something minor, like anti-ghost bars at every window," replied Sam.

"Nah," Tucker said, "ghosts could just go through the walls. I think it will be more like a ghost shield that Danny's human form can get through."

"Whatever it is I'll just have to be more careful," Danny shrugged.

However, when the three friends made their way towards the front steps of Casper high they all stopped and stared horrified at the sight that was before them. Lined all around the school, was a bush made of Blood Blossoms.

"No," whispered Danny and he repeatedly muttered, "no" while he buried his head in his hands, his entire body already starting to tingle by just being near it.

"Uh, I can't disable that," spoke Tucker.

"Yes we can," scolded Sam, "Come on; we're having an early lunch."

They sprinted towards the bush and frantically started eating the blossoms. "Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley, what are you doing?" shouted Mr. Lancer as he walked out to round up the dawdling students.

"Uh, we heard they're edible," responded Tucker in a way that sounded more like a question.

"That's the new security, I don't want to catch you eating it again, now get inside."

The two friends began to walk inside, but before they got through the door they glanced back at Danny giving him a sympathetic look. "And you Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer shouted to Danny who was shaking with fear, "get inside."

When the balding teacher noticed that Danny wasn't moving he walked over and began to drag him in. "Please don't!" he cried as he stared in terror at the school that lay before him.

As soon as Danny was dragged past the bushes he let out a blood curdling scream. "School is not that bad, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said without even turning around.

If the teacher had turned around he would have seen Danny's muscles tensing up and tears prick at the corners of his eyes. In fact, Mr. Lancer might have even seen a faint red smoke rising from the student. But Mr. Lancer didn't turn around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the late update, and** **I** **don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny was practically invisible at school. Almost as invisible as he was in his ghost form. Most of the time this was a good thing. He could discreetly disappear to fight a ghost during passing periods, he could return with a limp or rubbing a fresh bruise on his side and no one would care. For Danny's life being invisible was good, especially now. He couldn't possibly think of an excuse as to why red smoke was drifting off of him, but being invisible was a sad life for him too. He looked around at the class surrounding him. "How can they not see someone right next to them in so much agony?" he thought.

Agony. Red hot agony. It burned through him. It coursed through his veins. "Why can't I get any sympathy? Sympathy would lead to pity. Pity and questions," nervousness overwhelmed Danny's wandering mind, "questions and experiments. Dissection and… and death! No, it's safer to be invisible."

He needed to leave, but he had to stay invisible too. He couldn't ask to be excused to the restroom. Mr. Lancer would certainly see him then and so would the rest of the glass as he walked out the door. He couldn't just completely disappear and go intangible. The red smoke was faded, which made it (sort of) understandable to be ignored. To just blink out of existence would definitely get noticed. He had to suffer… for now. "It will be over soon," the mantra was chanted over and over again in his mind.

By the end of class he had to hold his mouth closed to keep from screaming in pain. Danny practically sprinted out of the classroom and Sam and Tucker weren't far behind. Danny didn't stop until he was at an empty section of the park. Yet the pain still tore through him. "Are you okay?" asked Tucker as he tried to catch his breath.

"You should be at school," Danny scolded.

"Always the responsible one," Sam thought.

Danny fell to his knees in pain. That was the thing he most despised about Blood Blossoms. After you entered the ring, the pain would rip through your entire body, and it would continue to do so even if you were miles away. "Why don't we get you somewhere less public than a park? So you don't have to keep acting like you aren't in pain," Sam offered while she and Tucker tried to help their friend off the ground.

"Go back to school!" Danny ordered through gritted teeth.

"No man," Tucker countered, "you need our help!"

"You need to do well in high school!" Danny spoke with more maturity than a normal person of his age would have, "Your grades shouldn't be down the drain like mine are, just because you want to help!"

"Danny, stop trying to be my parents," Sam retorted.

Danny finally managed to find his footing and with the assistance of his two best friends was able to make his way to an old wooden bench. "If you guys are only staying here to help me than I guess I _have _to go back," Danny sneered.

"No!" Tucker shouted, "You can't keep this act up all day!"

Danny knew that his friends wouldn't leave unless it was helping him It was one of the best and most frustrating thing about them. "But you need to," he hissed in pain, "make an excuse as to why I'm not there."

"But you-"

Tucker was interrupted by Sam, "He's right. It would be suspicious as to why all three of us disappeared at once."

"Exactly!" Danny tried to smile, but in his suffering it looked more like a grimace.

"But it doesn't take two people to make an excuse," Sam added.

"Oh no!" the halfa thought.

"So who stays?" the Goth asked

Tucker knew how worried Sam could get about Danny. Sam, you stay," responded Tucker, "You always were the better nurse."

Sam smiled at her understanding friend. "Bye lovebirds!" Tucker shouted as he trotted back to school.

And you could just barely hear Danny mutter, "We are not lovebirds," before the pain caused him to black out.


End file.
